The Hospital
by AcerbusEquinomin56
Summary: Jin spent a few weeks all alone in the hospital, intending to mope and brood about his losses and the fact that people hated him enough to STAB him, but some idiot just HAD to keep trying to brighten his day... Yaoi. InabaXJin


A/N: This story was born from boredom and B.O.D.Y.

This fic was written because of the intense lack of B.O.D.Y. fic and B.O.D.Y. yaoi in general. A few people really liked this fic so lets see what everyone here thinks.

Infernum's Intro: okay, yeah, Acerbus my dear isn't lying when she states that it was popular amongst certain people. It was, and still is, and personally, I think this is the best piece of yaoi he's written in a while. Or, scratch that, perhaps ever.

Read and review, if you dare!

Birds slowly moved around a large white window. There were three of them. They all seemed to be the same kind. They weren't flashy, in fact they were the color of dirt, but their deep black eyes and funny chirping noises made them attractive anyway. They had congregated at a spread of crumbs that had been randomly tossed on the outside sill of the window. Jin Sawamura sat looking rather annoyed. The birds had been there for the past three days and he couldn't figure out why. The bread crumbs appeared there randomly every day and there was no explanation for them. He was tired of it. He was going to find out what was going on.

He had been hospitalized ever since he was stabbed on that fateful day. He made a few friends that day, or at least he considered them friends, after what he had done to them, he wasn't sure what they thought of him. But, he did a few favors for them, so that should even everything up right? He rubbed his eyes. He had to face it. He not only missed them, but they were his closest friends. The day he was stabbed was ironically the day that he had the most fun since Kayo left him. Now, what he thought of as friends were pretty much gone and he was miserable.

It was about a week or so after he was admitted to the hospital when he first noticed the birds. He had been reading huge amounts due to the point that he had nothing else to do. After all, what mobile things can you do when you have a hole in your side? He had been very bored and couldn't think of anything to keep himself busy. It was at that point when he began receiving books. It surprised him at first, but he quickly got used to it. He wasn't really picky because he hadn't read a lot since he quit school. He basically gave up on education then, so he didn't remember exactly what he liked to read. He needed a variety to choose from. Of course, he didn't get a lot of presents from anyone, he hadn't talked with his family for years, his clients would never mention him in their public lives and he actually hated himself, so he didn't really expect much. Nevertheless, he kept getting books anonymously.

Everyday a new book arrived to him via the nurses. Every time he asked who sent it, the nurses said they didn't know or just smiled and walked away. It really pissed him off. Every day a book would come to him, he would read it or at least most of it. He had time, so he finished the books rather quickly. After he finished, the nurses took the book out of the room and brought a new one.

It was while he was reading when he noticed the birds, they were pecking at his window and their chirping was getting to him. He tried to ignore them, but they were there the next day and the next day. One of these days, he crawled out of bed and hobbled himself over to the chair near the window. He sighed as he had noticed how pitiful he had become. He had to hobble. There were bread crumbs on the outside of the window. Someone else was apparently trying to "brighten" his day. He was beginning to be annoyed. He didn't need to be cheered up. He needed more to do.

It was then that he decided to confront these people, the mystery philanthropists who were seriously pissing him off. He decided to stay awake and watch the window sill at all times. It was all he could really do, because he couldn't find out who the book donating bastard was. He would catch one of these people delving into something that wasn't their own business if it was the last thing he did.

The time ticked on as he sat reading. He knew he could catch who they were if he was near the window, so he didn't need to stare endlessly at the sill. He may be hospitalized, but it didn't mean he needed to become a vegetable. He had somehow found out how to open the window on his own. The nurses nearly went ballistic when they found him staring out of the window with his arm hanging out of it. It didn't take long for him to frighten them away however. If he could threaten a lush with a cigarette, then he could easily get a few slender nurses to leave him alone.

Hospital windows were strange, but the breeze that it let in was refreshing as he read. It was about noon and he hadn't seen anything. He was becoming tired. He had stayed up since yesterday to keep twenty-four hour surveillance on the window. It was obvious to the nurses that he was going a little crazy being cooped up in a room for days on end. All he did was listen for a sound and read. He never seemed to talk. There was no sign of the trespasser at one. He was getting angry.

The birds weren't there and he had gotten used to them. Yet what angered him more was the point that he hadn't seen the person yet. "If this guy doesn't and wastes my effort," Jin thought, "I'll strangle him." At three, he was furious. The nurses quickly went into the room with his lunch and new book. They easily saw how angry he seemed today. He gave them a withering glare as they left the room. Then he thought of something. What if the person with the books was the same person as the one with the crumbs? He whipped back around to the window. There it was.

A small, thin, pale hand was scattering crumbs around the sill. What was also visible was a small tuft of black hair. It was his chance. Jin jumped from his bed that he had been forced back into when the nurses came with his lunch. His feet landed on the floor, but his side felt as though it would split open. He fell to the floor with gasp of pain. Hot tears involuntarily stung his eyes. He clutched at his side and pulled himself toward the open window. He could feel his side ripping him open. It hurt to breathe, but he was not going to let this person get away. The tuft of hair was moving away. "No, no!" Jin screamed in his head. He clawed at the marble-tile floor, but still ended up in the place. He couldn't move his legs anymore. He cried out, half in pain, half in fear, "Wait! Don't leave me! Help! Help me…I can't…!"

This was the first time that he asked anyone for help since he had been in the hospital. He usually just brushed the nurses off, but now he felt like he was dying. He had no choice. "God, help me! Whoever you are, help me!" He gasped out loud again and things slowly became blurry. He looked up and saw that a high schooler had quickly climbed through the window. The boy's face looked frightened as Jin passed out.

The image of the young boy's face was engraved in Jin's mind. His eyes shot open and quickly looked around. He was alone. Jin looked down; he was alone in his bed. Someone must have helped him. His side hurt as he touched in gently. He didn't remember much, but he did know who was putting the bread crumbs there now. He smiled and looked around, but his smile faded. There was no teenager in sight. No person or sign of a person in sight. He looked around. The window was closed and it seemed as though night had fallen. That would mean that a few hours had passed. "Damn it," he thought, "this isn't happening. I must have fallen asleep. Dammit!" He savagely pulled on his long black hair and sighed a breath of anger. He had finally caught the person and he fell asleep…no, he fell and passed out. Jin thought a second and then bit his lip. Maybe…it wasn't real…it could have been a dream. He hadn't slept for the past day or two. Jin smiled and sighed again. Great, he was hallucinating now.

Jin rubbed his face and looked around again. "Well," he thought, "there's nothing else to do." He reached for his new book and gasped. He saw his new book sitting there on the table, but something else was there. The book he had finished reading, the one he gave to the nurses, was sitting on the table as well. Jin's eyes widened. He was right; the same person brought the books and crumbs. But because the book was still here, then that meant…Jin whipped around again. He heard sounds echoing from his bathroom. He stared long and hard at the door before it finally opened. The boy stepped out and noticed Jin. He smiled and blushed. Jin was shocked.

Jin was in shock. He was right, but now he had a complete stranger in his room. It wasn't that he was scared, but he had a hole in his side and he also had no clue who this person was. He had to take action. He frowned a little before speaking, "Who are you? What the hell are you trying to pull?" It took a split second for him to rip the sheets off of himself and force his legs off of the bed. He moved towards the floor and quickly grabbed on to the rails of his bed. They were flimsy, but they could hold him. He was sure that if he had something to hold on to, he could stand, and he could stand, it hurt him a bit and he had to stand in a pathetic crouched position, but he could stand. Jin rushed as quickly as he could to the boy. He moved in a flurry of steps, most of which were by him hurling himself towards the boy. His footwork was clumsy, but it worked as the other meanwhile looked frightened and began to shrink into a corner. He didn't look like the concerned person that leapt through the window, but still retained a composure that reminded Jin of something. It infuriated him when he couldn't think of it. Jin followed him. The corner was a few steps away now and he had already trapped the boy. Jin smiled. He would get answers now.

It was then that Jin realized that fate didn't like him. He lost hold of the bed and with it his balance. He pawed at air and realized that there was no more bed to hold onto. He began falling. The cruel suspense that he felt in the air made him automatically clutch at his side, but he didn't have long until he reached the floor. He didn't notice the boy rush from the corner. The boy had regained his demeanor as he flew at Jin, but all Jin did was swear at himself. "Dammit! Not again!" His head crashed onto something. The floor seemed to be much softer than he had imagined. Where did the boy go? He reached the floor. Didn't he?

Jin forced his face out of the cushy floor and craned his neck around. It didn't take long to figure out what had happened. He was lying on top of the boy in a rather awkward position. They were parallel to each other. He had broken Jin's fall. The boy did look a little uncomfortable though. A painfully red blush began to creep over his face as Jin slowly positioned himself over the boy's face. Their bodies aligned and Jin locked eyes onto the kid. The boy looked uneasy and another shy blush crept over his face. Jin smiled a rather scary smile and opened his mouth, "Good, now we can talk."

The boy looked at him. It was a mixture of fear and expectancy. He blinked a few times as Jin moved his face closer. He gulped and tried to speak, "Um…hi…are you okay?" Jin's eyebrows dipped. He spoke with a deadly tinge to his voice. "Do I look okay?" The boy paled and tried to move out of the pose that had been forced upon him, but to no avail as Jin pinned the boy's arms to the floor and stabbed his elbows into the boy's shoulders. He couldn't move.

The boy looked even more squeamish now, but Jin didn't move his eyes. The boy hesitated, but tried to speak. "Um, well, you look better and it seems that you've regained your strength…would you let me go?" Jin pushed his elbows sharply into the boy and the other corresponded with a gasp of pain. Jin moved his face closer. Jin was annoyed. He wasn't going to play games anymore. "Were you the one bringing me the books and putting the crumbs on the window sill? If you're not then I'm going to have to hurt you very badly for trespassing into my room." The boy opened his eyes and Jin jumped. The boy began crying. He looked more shocked than anything else. Jin could feel shudders vibrating from the boy's body. He sobbed out a few words. "Yes, it was me. I just thought… You know…maybe if you could read or see something happy… then it might make you feel better... It always cheers me up. I didn't think it would anger you. If you didn't want me to, you could have said so. I won't bring anymore, okay? Please, you're hurting me." Jin looked shocked. Why would anyone do this for him? This didn't make sense. Why would anyone bother?

He stared deeper into the boy's eyes and began to grind his elbows further into the boy. He was sick and tired of this crap. It was time to move to the main attraction. The boy corresponded with twitching violently. Tears streamed down his face. It was obvious that he was in severe pain. "How did you hear about me?" The boy could hardly breathe through his gasps and sobs. He choked out something. "Ryoko… talks about you… all the time. She hopes you're all right. I hear her talk about you all the time. I thought it would be nice to cheer you up. Anyone who Ryoko thinks is a good person deserves a chance, she did that for me. I just wanted to help… I'm sorry." Jin pulled his elbows out of the kid and stared even further into the boy's eyes.

Jin didn't want to believe it. Ryoko talked about him? She thought of him as a friend? Was that possible? He had just heard it. He did have friends after all. Ryoko worried about even after what he had done? Jin felt happier than he had in a long time. He really did have a friend or something like one!

Jin glanced back down with a look of joy on his face, expecting for the boy to share his happiness, but then noticed what was actually below him. Jin's face automatically tightened. He was still sobbing, but now he was clutching his shoulders. Jin's eyes widened. He had just tortured someone for information. Worse, he tortured a young, innocent boy. He didn't mean to do that. Large bruises had formed on the boy's shoulders. Jin moved away quickly. He scrambled across the floor. The boy curled up into a ball with his arms still around his shoulders. Jin looked on in disbelief. He had just purposefully damaged someone who just wanted to make him feel better for information that didn't mean much anyway. He sat up and looked down. The boy slowly stopped crying and uncurled. He looked up at Jin with wet eyes. He gave a look that had a great deal of fear, but also seemed to have pain and betrayal. His face contorted back into a sob and he bit his lip. Jin moved backwards. Why was the boy looking at him like that?

The boy closed his eyes and quickly jumped to his feet. He leapt towards the table and grabbed both of the books. Jin watched as he began to run towards the door. Jin knew what was happening. He had to act fast. He hurled himself at the boy's feet and caught one of his ankles. The boy's leg fell out from under him which caused him to fall to the ground a few feet from the door. He spun around and a look of shock stained his face for a moment when he looked back at Jin, but it quickly turned back to a look of pain. Jin clung to the kid's ankle with both hands now. He wouldn't let him go. Jin didn't know why he was doing this. A look of desperation crossed Jin's face as the boy tried to edge to the door. Jin cried out with the first thing that popped into his head.

"Don't…Please don't leave me!" Jin let go of the boy's foot immediately and grabbed his mouth. He hadn't meant to say anything like that. The boy slowly swiveled around to face Jin. There was a look a surprise and almost happiness on his face. He moved around and pulled his legs to him. Jin looked alarmed as the boy began to cry again. Jin forced himself to crawl over to the boy. He had to balance himself on his hip since he was sprawled out on the floor. He placed his hand on the boy's head and softly rustled his hair. He had never expected this and didn't know precisely what he was going to do. Maybe consoling him would be best right now.

The boy looked up. Although his eyes still poured with tears, his face had lit up into a smile. Jin jumped. The boy had tried to talk to him again. His voice was hoarse and dry from the amount of crying he had done, but Jin heard the words crystal clear.

"I thought you hated me…I guess I was wrong…" The boy slid forward until his knees hit the ground, and then crept over to Jin. Jin backed against his bed. He was almost afraid of what might happen. What the hell was the boy going to do? He didn't have to wait long before he found out what. The boy moved his hand onto Jin's face. Jin noticed how warm it was. Jin had slammed his face onto the floor when he dove for the kid's foot, so naturally it was drained of heat. Jin looked intently at the boy. Jin's mouth was slightly open in surprise. The other hand followed quickly onto Jin's other cheek. The boy cupped Jin's face and dove forward. Jin instinctively moved his hand and pushed against the boy's chest, but it was already too late. The boy had plunged into Jin's lips.

Jin's hand pressed hard into the boy's chest. From the initial thrust, a breath of air was forced from the boy's lungs. Due to his position however, the breath went straight into Jin's mouth. This hot breath leapt inside of Jin and seemed to warm him to the very core. Although, with his hand still buried in the boy's ribs, they quickly broke apart. The boy gasped for air and coughed immediately while Jin slowly licked his lips and breathed out. He stared down at the boy who was still coughing violently. Jin moved again, but didn't know he did until he had. He pinned the boy down with his body. Jin moved his face over the boy's again. The cold floor sunk into the boy's back, but he paid no attention because of the very hot person bearing down on top of him. Jin forced his lips back onto the boy's. Hot air billowed from their noses onto each other's faces. Their lips parted and different warmth invaded.

Jin's mouth was quickly opened by a prying tongue, but it wasn't his own. His eyes widened as the boy wrapped his arms around Jin's neck and sank deeper into the kiss. Jin tried to move his tongue into the other's mouth, but he was already dealing with another that was swirling around his own. Hot saliva began to run down the boy's face, both his own and Jin's. The boy licked at the back of Jin's throat and worked around the roof of his mouth. Jin was still preoccupied with forcing his own tongue into the boy's mouth. They broke apart and more trapped saliva washed over the boy's face, dripping onto his cheeks. He looked up in earnest at Jin, who wore a look of slight hunger and curiosity. Jin dove in again forcing the boy's head against the floor. The boy's head knocked against the marble, making his neck pop. Jin heard this with excitement and forced himself father onto the boy. He moved his tongue into the boy's mouth and stroked the other's tongue lovingly. There was a slight erratic movement from the boy when Jin moved further over him.

The boy, now being pinned to the floor, slowly moved his legs and kicked off his shoes. They hit the floor with a hard clomp. Jin didn't notice until a sock covered foot slowly raised up in between his legs. Jin recoiled and jumped backwards. He landed hard against the front of his bed. The other quickly maneuvered up into a sitting position and scurried away. Jin looked at him again. He didn't seem angry, but he was upset. Who the hell was this kid? Did he just…?

Jin pulled himself off the floor and hopped back into his rather disheveled bed. The boy looked back up at him with a glance of apology then went back to staring at the floor. Jin reached over and rubbed the boy's head. He whispered, "What's your name?" The boy moved his back to the side of the bed and looked up towards Jin with his answer, "Inaba."


End file.
